I was alone
by bugllly8
Summary: "Jan, please! We want to help you! Jan! Jan!" The girl kept on running until she found the ocean. Before she could think about her actions she jumped into the freezing water and swam as fast as she could towards the shore. Sucky summary? Please give story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE! Oops, sorry I had my caps on. Anyway this is based off the Peter Pan that used real people instead of animation. Hope you like it! Send me suggestions via reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

A girl cried as she was dragged away from her parents. "NO! LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME! THEY NEED ME!" She screamed. The house was in ashes; the parents as black as night.

"It's okay dear. We're here to help." A woman told the girl. The girl calmed down and allowed herself to be dragged away from her parents.

As soon as they were outside the girl bit the woman's hand and ran as fast as she could. She could hear the woman's cries follow her around the corner. "Jan, please! We want to help you! Jan! Jan!" The girl kept on running until she found the ocean. Before she could think about her actions she jumped into the freezing water and swam as fast as she could away from the shore.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I lay on beach, my brown hair dripping wet, the remains of my nightgown were shreds, and I could hardly move. I saw a beautiful ship far away, sailing at least 60 miles an hour. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. There was a jungle near the beach with unknown horrors inside. I could see a mountain far away, but then a noticed the smoke due west from it. People. They could help me and tell me where I was. I was just about to walk into the jungle when I was knocked out.

I woke up, again, tied to a giant stake. There was this huge man in front of me wearing Indian clothing. "What strange girl name?" He boomed. I blinked.

"Are you talking about me?" I asked. He nodded.

"What strange girl name?" He asked again. I sighed.

"I'm Jan. Jan Jeter. Who are you?"

"Big Chief. Why Jan come to Neverland?"

"Where?"

"Neverland. Place where no one grow up. Place with fairy and mermaid. Home of Red Men and Peter Pan. Why Jan come to Neverland?"

"I was running away from these people. I washed up on the shore and was going to see if I could find any people to help me." I was about to say more when I coughed, then puked. The Chief walked around my puke and put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Jan very sick." He stated. "Jan must stay with tribe until strength returns. Red Men will go find plants to help Jan." I was untied from the pole and taken into one of the many tepees. Some of the women Indians dressed me in some extra Indian clothes, and then I was laid on a mat and given a horrible herbal brew to drink.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked an elderly woman. She had beautiful brown eyes and her skin was the color of copper. Her hair was grey and she wore a huge cloak and a necklace made from bear teeth. She gently lay her hand on my stomach and smiled. Her teeth were white, but she was missing a few.

"Big Chief wants to help Jan because Big Chief want Jan to help tribe. Jan will teach us how to light homes without fire and show us how to make clothes quickly." Oh boy. These people wanted me to create electricity and sew without any machines or metal.

"I'll try my best." I mumbled. The woman patted my arm, helped me sit up, and began to braid my long hair.

"My name Lion Rose." She said. "Where your parents?" I began to cry. Memories flooded my mind quickly.

"They're dead. Our house was burned down by these men who hated my father. I came home early from day camp and found my parents' remains. These people were trying to take me to an orphanage, but I ran away to the sea and swam as far as I could." Lion Rose turned me around and embraced me. I hugged her back and cried into her rough cloak.

"It is now okay child. Lion Rose here to protect Jan. Lion Rose will take care of Jan." I looked up into her kind eyes.

"You're going to adopt me?" I said quietly. Lion Rose nodded.

"You are my child now. Call me Mother Lion Rose. I will teach Jan the ways of my people." Mother Lion Rose finished braiding my hair, stuck a feather in it at the top of my head, and carefully took me to a nearby pond. She gave me a bowl of water that I drank gratefully, then I looked at my reflection in the pond.

Mother Lion Rose had braided my hair and draped it over my left shoulder. She and woven tons of little beads into my hair, making it beautiful. My green eyes were still a bit puffy from crying, and my skin had begun to tan ever so slightly. Mother Lion Rose tapped my shoulder and showed me an assortment of paints. "It family tradition." She said. I closed my eyes and allowed her to paint my face and arms. "Your Red Men name Honey Moon. It mean you sweet and mysterious." Mother Lion Rose told me.

"Thank you Mother Lion Rose." After an hour Mother Lion Rose allowed me to see my reflection again. My arms were painted so they had vines and flowers growing on them, my lips had been painted blood red, and there were two crescent moons on my cheeks. I smiled.

"Honey Moon like?" Mother Lion Rose asked.

"Yes, Honey Moon likes it very much. Thank you." I hugged her again. It felt amazing to have a mother again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I lay on the mat, sweating buckets. I had been at Neverland for two days, and my fever had gotten worse. The Red Men brought my countless brews and plants, but nothing was working. "Mother Lion Rose!" I shrieked. My chest was clenching up again, making it impossible to breathe. Mother Lion Rose came bursting into the tepee with Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily held a leaf in her hand.

"Honey Moon. We've found the cure!" She cried. I was now able to speak and understand fluent Red Men tongue. Mother Lion Rose was wrapping me in a bunch of blankets.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Peter is coming to take you to the fairies!" The Red Men spoke proudly of Peter Pan, the boy who had been 'King of Neverland' forever.

"Really?"

"Yes my child, but we must hurry. Pan has identified you illness as something that will kill you in a few hours." Mother Lion Rose said. Wild Boar, Tiger Lily's older brother, came into the tepee and picked me up.

"Think happy thoughts." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I began thinking of the fairies and the mermaids Mother Lion Rose had told me about. The creatures of beauty and mischief. I opened my eyes again.

I gasped quietly when I saw Peter. I couldn't believe that this guy was the king of Neverland. He had a mischievous glint in his amazing blue eyes, most of his chest showing while he wore shorts that were made of green leaves. His skin was tan from being out in the sun, and his hair was slightly long and slightly curly. He smiled, showing that his teeth were white, even though he probably hadn't brushed in a long time. "So you're Jan?" He said. It took me a minute to remember how to speak English.

"Yes, but my Red Man name is Honey Moon."

"I like Jan better." That's when I noticed the little fairy flying by his head. Peter saw me staring. "That's Tinkerbell. She's my best friend. Call her Tink." Tink flew close to my face. She studied my closely, as if I was something strange. Her lips moved, but all I heard were bells.

"What is she saying?" I questioned. "She's saying we don't have much time left. She also wants that thing around your neck." I looked down at my old rusted locket. The locket was a family heirloom, but the chain I used was brand new.

"Uh… I can't really give it away."

"She wants the string part, not the locket." I carefully took off the chain, placed the locket in my pocket, and gave Tinkerbell the chain. She smiled and flew over to Peter.

"Okay, let's go." Wild Boar unwrapped me and handed my over to Peter.

"There's no way possible you're going to be able to carry me all the way to the Fairy Queen." I said. Peter laughed while Tink sprinkled Pixie Dust on me. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I floated into the air.

"I'm not going to carry you, you're going to fly." Peter chuckled. He floated off the ground himself. I smiled, and then I coughed and shivered.

I floated back to the ground collapsing in the process. "She too weak to fly." Mother Lion Rose said. "Peter must carry her." Peter shrugged.

"The Pixie Dust should make her light enough to carry." He concluded. Mother Lion Rose wrapped me up again and gave me to Peter. He took off instantly.

We reached Pixie Hollow an hour and a half later. Tinkerbell was zooming around Peter's head, saying something I couldn't understand. "I know Tink, I know." Peter snapped.

"You know what?" I whispered. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Uh… you're probably going to die in an hour." I knew I had just turned paler. Peter set me down in the middle of a field. Fairies surrounded me, making all kinds of sounds. Peter stayed by my side. "Can you understand any of them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Can't you understand them?" I asked. "I can only understand Tink because we have a special bond that we were born with. Whenever a newborn baby laughs a fairy is born. Tink is my laugh." Peter explained. "By the way, you should be able to understand the Queen." Just then the fairies departed, revealing a beautiful fairy with a dress made of Dust.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow, Jan." She said. "I'm Queen Clarion." I coughed again.

"Please help me." I whispered. I began to cry. Queen Clarion studied me.

"There is only one thing we can do. We need to make her like Peter."

"What?" Peter said. He looked confused.

"We will make her so she can fly whenever she wants. She will never age no matter where she goes and she will have a good spirit. But first we need to find her laugh." The Queen explained to Peter. She turned to me. "Have you been able to understand anyone?" I shook my head again. "She must have a Dust Keeper for her laugh. Go get the Dust Keepers, Iridessa." A fairy wearing purple zoomed off.

Half an hour later I was looking at the Dust Keepers. There were about twenty of them total. They began speaking at once. "Can you understand me?" A voice said.

"I heard it!" I cried.

"What did it say?" The Queen asked.

"Can you understand me?" I answered. Three fairies flew closer. One at a time, they repeated themselves. The last one finally spoke up.

"Are you sure you heard me?" He said. I nodded. The fairy had an acorn hat, blond hair, and brown eyes.

"This is Terence." The Queen explained. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Tink was getting super excited.

"You're my laugh?" I asked slowly.

"I guess so." He answered. I chuckled ever so slightly, and then cried out in pain.

"Hurry, we must perform the ritual." The Queen said. Terence nodded and sat on my forehead. The Queen and all of the other fairies circled me while Tink shooed Peter away, then she joined the rest of the fairies.

The fairies began to chant something I couldn't understand. All that I knew was that I was getting very sleepy. I soon fell asleep, having dreams about flying and laughing. I opened my eyes. The fairies were still there, but Peter had joined them. They were all staring at me, wide eyed. "What?" I asked. I stood up. Terence flew near.

"You should see yourself." He said. I looked down. My Red Man clothes were still there, but I noted that my skin was no longer tan, but it was the pale color it once was. I gasped when I saw that my hair had grown and extra foot and now had random dark blue streaks in it that complemented the light brown hair. I looked into a nearby puddle. Mother Lion Rose's paint and washed off, but my lips were still red. My green eyes glowed with determination and trust and were a brighter green than ever before. I laughed, and then I couldn't stop laughing. I flew up into the air, performing all sorts of tricks. Terence followed me, laughing.

I settled back on the ground still grinning. "How do you feel?" Peter asked.

"Like I'm a whole new me." I answered. Peter examined me.

"Hey, do you want to go mess with the Codfish?" He questioned.

"Codfish?"

"You'll see." Peter took my hand. We flew to the ship I had seen earlier and landed on a nearby cloud. Peter took out a telescope. He frowned. "That's weird; Hook and his crew aren't on the ship."

"Is that bad?" I asked nervously.

"Yep. It means they're up to something." That's when I saw the smoke coming from the Red Men camp.

"Mother Lion Rose." I whispered. I took off, Peter calling after me.

I flew over the camp, trying to understand what was happening. The Red Men were fighting a bunch of other men. "Hook." Peter whispered. "But why is he attacking the Red Men?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to help them." I muttered. Peter handed me a sword. Thank goodness my original parents had me learn how to sword fight.

I flew into battle, taking down three pirates at once. "Mother Lion Rose!" I screamed. I looked around frantically. Night had fallen, the tepees were on fire, and there were people battling everywhere. I heard screams as people hurt each other… just like the night my parents died. I pushed away the memories for another time. Peter was right next to me, fighting. "Which one's Hook?" I asked. Peter looked around.

"That one." He said, pointing. I looked over and saw a man with a hook instead of a right hand. I took off immediately towards Hook.

I stopped in horror when I saw what he was doing. "Where's the girl?" Hook barked into Mother Lion Rose's face. A sword was in her stomach, her foot was missing, and her cheek was bleeding.

"Right here ya old Codfish!" I called. Hook turned around just in time to block my blow. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and got a good cut on his cheek.

"So she was wrong about you." Hook grumbled.

"Who?" I said, sword ready to gut him.

"Madam Spike. Don't you remember her? She was the woman you bit." I remembered the woman alright. Katherine Beatrice Spike, owner of the orphanage and a horrible woman. She enslaved the children and smuggled them to other countries as slaves.

"What does she want with me?" I said. I quickly knocked Hook down and had the sword to his throat in seconds.

"Why, to avenge her arm of course."

"Her arm?" "Yes, the very arm that you infected with your bite. Katherine had to get her arm chopped off in order to live, and she blames it on you." I felt my anger bubble inside of me. I lightly touched the blade to Hook's throat.

"Listen, I'm going to let you live this one time. Harm anyone from this village again and I will kill you. Now take your men and get." Hook stood up quickly and called a full retreat back to the ship. I dropped the sword and rushed to Mother Lion Rose. "Mother Lion Rose!" I cried in Red Man tongue. I checked her pulse and found nothing. "Mother Lion Rose, wake up!" I began to feel the tears streaming down my eyes. "Wake up! Please! I need you." I could only whisper at this point. "I need you." Terence stood on my shoulder, hugging my neck.

"She's gone Jan. There's nothing we can do now." He whispered. I only wept in return. I felt another hand on my other shoulder.

"Lion Rose was a good woman. We will miss her greatly." Big Chief whispered. I could barely hear him as I watched my mother's dead body be taken away for the second time in my life.


End file.
